


Left Boob Grab

by sadsongssaysomuch



Series: Evanstan ficlets [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Sebastian trying to make it up to Chris because he is a little upset about Seb's impression of his left boob grabbing ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Boob Grab

They’re both in NY now, Chris was already there when Sebastian returned from Chicago. He already knew Chris would be upset, he knew it the moment the words had left his mouth up on that stage.

Chris tried not to let on that he was hurt by Seb’s impersonation of him. “It’s really not that bad is it? I don’t do that all the time do I?”

Seb struggled, treading the line between telling the truth that might hurt Chris’ feelings more and lying to him.

"I  _do_ , don’t I. Jeez, why didn’t you ever tell me before?” Chris lamented.

"Shh, Chris. It’s adorable when you get excited and do the boob grabbing thing. It’s easily one of my favorite things about you." Sebastian placed a hand on Chris’ chest, resting his hand there. With his other hand he stroked Chris’ chin, then brought his thumb over Chris’ full lower lip.

"One of your favorite things?" Chris asked, his lips moving around Seb’s thumb.

Seb  pressed one kiss to Chris’ neck, and felt him go still. “I’ve got a whole list of things I love about you, Chris.”

His kisses moved down from Chris’ neck as his hands tugged roughly at the end of Chris’ shirt, untucking it from his pants and sliding his hands up beneath it with a groan, pressing his palms against Chris’ skin.

"A whole list?" Chris managed to ask.

Sebastian could feel Chris squirm in anticipation, so he kissed him again. Chris whined into his mouth and Seb chuckled, kissing his way hungrily down Chris’ jaw, and then down his neck, pausing to nip at the sensitive skin.

“Many things,” he said firmly, eyes flashing with possessiveness as he rucked Chris’ shirt up higher, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples. He slowly slipped down, pressing wet, quick kisses down his chest.

He stopped at Chris’ belly button, "I’m sorry again about making fun of you."

He dropped to his knees and felt Chris’ hands now clutching at his shoulders. He was unsure of how they got there but their firm presence was reassuring.

Chris’ grip tightened as Sebastian unzipped and unbuttoned Chris’ jeans, his breath warm against Chris’ bare skin.

"I’m sorry," he said, before occupying his mouth with Chris’ cock. He took him in easily, sucking wetly.

"You’re forgiven," he heard Chris say.

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and are not meant to reflect on the actual people._
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [lovealetterbomb](http://lovealetterbomb.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always up for taking other prompts too!


End file.
